


But Then

by cowboykylux



Series: Blue Moon 'Verse [13]
Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: He doesn’t think it can get any worse. Not with the way you have him hooked, not with the way you have him so wrapped up in you, wrapped around you, around your finger. You prove him wrong.
Relationships: Pale (Burn This)/Reader, Pale (Burn This)/You
Series: Blue Moon 'Verse [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491260
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	But Then

He doesn’t think it can get any worse. Not with the way you have him hooked, not with the way you have him so wrapped up in you, wrapped around you, around your finger.

He doesn’t think he can fall any harder for you, not with the way his heart beats quicker when you’re near him, or the way his palm sweats when he thinks about holding your hand.

You’re so good, plain and simple. Not perfect, because no one is perfect – he sure as shit ain’t. You’re good. You care, you try. He didn’t have nobody to care about him for so long, to try for him.

But you, you try. At night, he rips his hair out thinking of ways he can possibly repay you for the kindness you give him, he wracks his fuckin’ brain.

He jumps at any fucking chance, see? Any chance to make you happy. You tell him to jump, he asks how high. You don’t, don’t tell him to jump, or tell him to do anything really (that’s part of the fuckin’ problem, you don’t ask for things, don’t want for nothin’ else other than a kiss, maybe two). He doesn’t know sometimes what to do. So he does everything, everything he can think of.

He can’t possibly be more obsessed with you than he already is, he can’t be.

But then…you’ll squeeze his hand a little tighter when the two of yous cross the street.

You’ll shout and bitch at a jackass for making a rude remark, throw up the middle finger at cars who honk. 

You’ll tell him every excruciating detail about your day and laugh at your own jokes.

You’ll hum a song to yourself while you wash his dishes in your underwear.

You’ll know his exact order at diners and send it back if it’s wrong.

You’ll ask his opinion on everything, absolutely everything…and then you’ll tell him when his opinion is wrong and why.

You’ll fight him on the important things that need to be fought about, and you’ll push him to do the things he needs to do with no apology.

You’ll nuzzle your face in his chest when you sleep, drool a little, snore.

You’ll look at him like he’s your whole fucking world. Because he is, and you’re his.

He doesn’t think he can get any more devoted to you – but then. 


End file.
